The Book of Spirit
by Ijiou
Summary: Spirit, a young dog who must find her way to save the Clan. She eventually finds out she's not a normal dog. She's the Spirit of the Millinium. Chapter 1 completed!


**Chapter 1-**

A Visit from the Sky Guardian

The sky was filled with sunlight, though the winds were cold and icy. Dogs of all breeds gathered around a little, ragged den, that was made with twigs, grass, and bark from the nearby wolf trees that surrounded a small, sunlit camp. Inside the small den, a beautiful she-dog laid across a mat made of soft, comfortable moss that was gathered from trees growing in the forest. Her eyes shined like crystal ice that had formed on a freezing day, and her white fur resembled the colors of snow. Her silky brownish red markings shimmered while the sunlight peeked through the cracks on the tiny den's ceiling. A large, sturdy wolf-like dog sat by her side. He was a tannish color, with red markings that stretched from his head to his tail. His fur was short but silk-soft, and his eyes were a soft ocean blue. He swayed his tail nervously, while he calmed the she-dog by pawing her head gently.

''How are you feeling, Selene?'' he gently said to her. She rolled her eyes over to him and replied weakly, ''I'm ok.''

As the cold, rapid winds continued to flow, tons of whispering and chatting was floating around the small crowd of dogs that sat anxiously outside the den.

A young, active she-dog pranced across the crowd, accidently either bumping into one of the other dogs, or her large paws stepping on someone else's paws. She found herself having to mutter ''Excuse me,'' and ''Sorry!'' every few seconds until she reached the front of the den's rounded doorway. She softly padded as close as she could, then let out a small calm bark.

''Erm, Cyrus, sir?'' she stuck her head in and peeked around the sunlit room, trying to get a view of Selene.

''Cheyenne... what is it?'' Cyrus seemed a bit annoyed to find his newly trained warrior at the door.

''Err... do you need anything?'' Cheyenne backed up a bit, afraid that she would be in trouble of some sort if she stayed at the doorway too long.

''You could go gather some food out in the fields.'' Cyrus quickly jumped up and walked to the side of the den, and picked up a wooden basket. It was made of twigs, with a soft padding inside made of moss and tall grass. There was a small grass-made strap attached to it, so that it could be carried around the neck. He padded over to Cheyenne and put it around her neck quickly, and then he padded back to Selene.

''Should I hurry?'' Cheyenne held the basket and pawed at the soft inside. It felt cool and moist.

''No. Take your time.'' Cyrus told her. He then took his attention off of the warrior and focused on keeping Selene calm.

Cheyenne shrugged and padded outside. She didn't want to cause any more trouble by stepping on the other's paws again, so she went around the den.

Cheyenne leaped over a small row of tiny trees. She dashed into the field blissfully, hunting and tracking down small animals. As she journeyed farther into the field, the wind became colder and colder. It began to rapidly become stronger, until it nearly knocked Cheyenne down. She had to put her basket down in a small ditch that was buried by a small animal, because she was afraid she may loose the food.

''Hello?'' she cried. ''Who's there?!'' Cheyenne was scared to death, and didn't know what to do. She looked at the sky, but it was as clear as a bell. No storms were up ahead. _Never _had there been a wind this strong in the lands of Mileon.

Cheyenne tried to turn back, but a icy, shining streak of wind caught her eye. She watched as it started to form into the shape of a dog. Cheyenne backed up, as she watched the wind take shape. There, a large, winged figure stood before her. He was a giant wolf-like dog, and never had Cheyenne seen such a big dog. He had a serious but calm look in his giant, icy eyes. Cheyenne shivered under the cold wind, but refused to leave.

His long, silky fur flowed in the wind like the icy current of the Arctic ocean. The long, glittering ribbon that wrapped around his neck shined like newly fallen snow on a early Winter day, and his wings were as white and as soft looking as the clouds.

''Who are you??!' Cheyenne whimpered.

''I am the Sky Guardian.'' he howled. His voice echoed across the lands, but no one else seemed to hear it. ''You may call me Silver.''

Cheyenne's ears went back, as she tried to figure out why a _Sky Guardian _was here in Mileon. ''Why are you here?''

''I am here to inform you on Queen Selene's pup.'' Silver replied back to her.

Cheyenne was in a daze. She twitched her tail in confusion, then spoke to the large wolf, ''Selene's pup?''

''You will need to hurry back to your camp. Tell King Cyrus that the first pup that Selene gives birth to, will give Mileon hope once again. Tell no one else except him and Selene.'' he replied seriously.

''But...'' before Cheyenne could ask anymore, Silver disappeared in a smoky cloud of frost. The icy wind storm calmed down, and everything returned to normal. Cheyenne waisted no time, and grabbed the basket full of fresh-kill, then rapidly dashed across the fields back to the heart of the camp.

Cheyenne returned and immideatly walked into the little den. Cyrus turned around quickly, and took the basket, putting it in the corner of the room. Cyrus watched Cheyenne for a few moments. ''Aren't you leaving?'' Cyrus barked at her.

''Cyrus... I recieved important news...'' Cheyenne replied.

''What?'' Cyrus stood up and walked up to the young she-dog.

''I must talk to you alone though.'' She said.

She lead him into another small den. It was made of twigs, with grass over the top. The floor was covered in soft moss.

''Alright. Tell me, and hurry up please.'' Cyrus settled down onto the floor.

''While I was just about to finish gathering food... well, I ran into this big wolf dog. He said his name was Silver, and that he was the Sky Guardian. He told me that the first pup Selene had would give Mileon hope again.'' Cheyenne told him.

Cyrus eyed her awquardly, before letting out a loud laugh. ''The Sky Guardian? Guardians are only legends, Cheyenne. You should know that!'' he began to leave, but Cheyenne stopped him with a quick sentence. ''But... it's true! Would I lie?!''

Cyrus eyed her, then walked out and headed back to the den. Cheyenne sighed and flopped down into the moss. Silver must have been real. It couldn't of been a dream, and it couldn't be just a fake vision.


End file.
